Atas Namamu
by Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang berandalan dikampus konoha, semua pelajar menghormati bahkan takut padanya. Sampai suatu hari ia mengenal yang namanya cinta dan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Setelah itu hidupnya pun terasa berubah begitu cepat./DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/ AU. Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai All~ Saya bakal buat fanfic baru lagi nih... :3 pastinya dengan pair NaruSaku#Eh! cerita lu masih banyak yang belum selesai! *Cuek* Mmm... Oke... sebelumnya cerita ini terinsipirasi dari sebuah film yang saya tonton... Semoga suka Ya XD **

**Title: ****Atas Namamu**

**Pair: ****Naruto U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre: ****Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: ****T **

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: **Maybe OOC, Typo, Mistypo, Alur kecepatan

Okay… Disini Sakura Haruno umurnya 19 tahun. Naruto Uzumaki umurnya 20 tahun

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang berandalan dikampus konoha, semua pelajar menghormati bahkan takut padanya. Sampai suatu hari ia mengenal yang namanya cinta dan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Setelah itu hidupnya pun terasa berubah begitu cepat./DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/ AU

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Disebuah universitas Konoha sedang mengadakan pemilihan pemimpin kuliahan. Ya dan yang ikut hanyalah mahasiswa yang sudah tamat dari kampus ini. Naruto uzumaki pun mencalonkan diri hanyalah yang sudah tamat dari kampus ini karena mereka lebih senior. Para pelajar pun membagi-bagikan pamflet agar para mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi tertarik untuk mendukung Naruto dan sebagian ada yang mempromosikan dengan memakai pengeras suara. Apa kalian bertanya siapa Uzumaki Naruto? Dia adalah mahasiswa yang sudah lulus dari kampus ini, Namun ia tetap tak bisa untuk meninggalkan kampus ini dan hampir setiap hari ia datang ke kampus ini.

"Ayo! Ayo! Semua pilihlah Naruto-_senpai_ untuk menjadi pemimpin kuliahan kita! Tentu saja akan ada keuntungan bagi kita yang memilih Naruto-_senpai, _kita dapat pergi menonton disaat jam pelajaran dan daftar kehadiran kita tetap terisi, Jika ada yang menganggumu Naruto-_senpai _siap untuk menghajarnya dan tidak ada hukuman untuk menggoda gadis cantik! Menarik bukan? Kalau begitu pilihlah Naruto_-senpai_!"

Sedangkan kelompok Pein dan teman-temannya pun merasa kalah. Salah seorang temannya yang bernama Kisame pun Nampak gelisah karena ia takut akan kalah dengan Naruto,"Bagaimana ini, Pein?" Tanya pria itu sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Pein pun menghisap rokoknya,"Tenang saja. Jika Naruto menang kita akan hajar dia." Ujar Pein,"Dan kita bunuh sahabat-sahabatnya." Lanjut pria oranye itu.

Chouji yang gemuk pun berlari-lari menuju tempat Naruto berada lalu ia pun berhenti dan berteriak,"NARUTO!" Pria yang namanya dipanggil pun menolehkan badannya kebelakang, Pria yang memakai kacamata hitam itu tampak menghisap rokoknya,"KAU TERPILIH!" Lanjut pria gemuk sambil mengacungkan jumpolnya. Pria pirang itu pun tersenyum lebar walau masih mengisap rokok. Teman-temannya pun menyalam Naruto sebagai tanda selamat,"Selamat, kawan!" Chouji yang tadi diatas pun kini telah berada dihadapan Naruto, ia pun ber-toss ria dengan Naruto lalu menjedukkan bahu mereka lalu memeluk pria itu.

Mereka berpesta untuk merayakan kemenangan Naruto. Tampak gadis-gadis cantik bernyanyi dan menari diatas panggung dilapangan kampus, para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi pun bersorak dan loncat-loncat heboh karena menikmati acara ini.

.

.

.

"Pein! Ternyata dia benar-benar terpilih!" Ucap Kisame yang tiba-tiba dating dengan wajah frustasi,"Ck." Pein pun berdecak kesal ia pun membuang rokok yang berada diujung bibirnya,"Ayo! Kita datangi dia!" Pein dengan tatapan penuh emosi menggepalkan tangannya. Kisame pun mengenggam pisau yang berada ditelapak tangannya, ia menggeram.

"Yahoo!" Teriak kiba sambil berloncat senang dan tanpa ia sadari ada mata yang menatapnya intens. Naruto yang tampaknya menyadari hal itu pun menaikkan kacamatanya hingga bertengger diatas kepalanya dan ia pun mengkerutkan keningnya,"Hei itu…" Naruto langsung berlari lalu mendorong Kiba,"Hiyaa!" Teriak Naruto yang tangannya langsung sigap menahan tangan Kisame yang memegang pisau dan ia pun langsung mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Kisame lalu menggoreskan lengan Kisame dengan pisau miliknya sendiri,"Akkkh!" Erang Kisame lalu Naruto dengan cepat menonjok daerah hidung Kisame dan pria itu pun ambruk Naruto pun dengan sigap melempar pisau itu hingga menancap ditanah.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Pein marah yang baru saja dating dengan gerombolannya karena marah melihat sahabatnya terkapar ditanah tak berdaya, Naruto dengan sigap menangkap lengan Pein lalu menendangnya hingga pria itu terpental kesebuah tempat minuman. Naruto menatap sinis Prin lalu mengangkat kerah bajunya,"Beraninya kau ingin membunuh sahabatku!" Ucap Naruto lalu memukul pipi Pein secara bergantian. Tubuh Pein pun membuat hancur pagar dan itu membuat tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Naruto mengambil tongkat baseball lalu memukulinya setelah pria oranye itu Nampak tak berdaya Naruto pun mengayun-ngayunkan tongkat itu lalu membuangnya,"Jangan sesekali menganggu sahabatku!"

XXX

Keesokan hari disebuah perumahan tinggallah seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah menyirami bunganya. Ia mengerjakan itu sambil bersenandung suaranya sangat indah, bahkan tetangga-tetangganya menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan suara miliknya yang menurut mereka indah itu. Kizashi, ayah gadis itu. Keluar dari rumahnya lalu tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya tersebut.

"Lihatlah anakmu, Kizashi. Suaranya sangat merdu membuat hati kami menjadi tentram." Puji seorang pria tua yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan gadis itu. Kizashi pun tersenyum,"Setelah menyelesaikan SMA-nya ia akan kuliah." Ujar Kizashi.

"Kuliah? Jadi Sai ingin istri yang bias bahasa inggris?" Tanya pria tua itu lalu menolehkan pandangannya kearah pria berkuliat pucat yang tengah duduk sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menyiram bunga, kini pria itu pun berdiri lalu tersenyum,"Karena aku juga masih harus belajar, aku ingin Sakura melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi." Ujar lelaki itu.

Lalu pria tua itu pun kembali menoleh kearah Kizashi,"Tapi anak-anak di kuliahan lebih suka nonton daripada belajar. Aku takut Sakura akan terpengaruh." Ucap pria itu. Kizashi pun tersenyum tipis,"Tenang saja. Sakura bukan anak yang seperti itu dan untuk masalah teman ia punya Ino." Ujar Kizashi,"Ia akan pergi dengan kereta api Express dan kembali pulang pada pukul 4 lewat 45 menit sore hari."

.

.

.

Naruto sedang sarapan bersama kakak, kakak ipar dan keponakannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus dalam bewarna putih, ia tampak memukul-mukul meja sambil bernyanyi ria,"Naruto?" Panggil Jiraiya.

Naruto pun menoleh,"Ya, kakak?" Sahut Naruto sambil menaruh roti tawarnya diatas piring setelah selesai memukul-mukul meja,"Aku dengar kemarin di kampus ada kehebohan, dan didalam kehebohan itu kau terlibat." Ujar Jiraiya.

"Orang-orang Pein dan sahabatnya akan membunuh sahabatku, dan jika aku tak disana mungkin hari ini aku akan berduka cita." Ujar Naruto santai lalu menuangkan susu digelasnya,"Kenapa harus mencampuri urusan orang?! Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri."Ucap Jiraiya setengah membentak.

"Dia sahabatku, aku takkan bias diam. Dan jika kau yang dihajar apa aku harus diam, menonton sedangkan diriku ada bersamamu?" Tanya Naruto dan itu membuat Jiraiya terdiam sejenak. Jiraiya pun mendecak kesal karena tidak tau harus menjawa apa,"Ck, Kau tau kau sudah lama lulus dari kampusmu kenapa masih berada disana? Sebaiknya kau mencari pekerjaan." Ujar Jiraiya, Naruto tidak mengubris pernyataan itu dia hanya diam sambil mengambil selai untuk ia olesi pada rotinya,"Nah! Kenapa hanya 1 roti? Kenapa tidak 7 atau 8? Biar kau bertambah kuat dan bias membantu orang untuk berkelahi?" sela Jiraiya, Naruto menatap sinis pria itu kesal,"Naruto! Jangan dengarkan dia… makanlah!" Sela Tsunade, kakak iparnya.

Naruto pun kembali meletakkan kembali semua makanan yang ia ambil,"Ini selaimu, ini roti milikmu dan ini susumu!" Setelah meletakkan semua itu, ia pun meninggalkan meja makan,"Naruto, Jangan pergi!" seru Tsunade,"Tidak, kakak ipar!" Naruto terus berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

"Lihat! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Bisakah kau membiarkannya damai sejenak?" ucap Tsunade marah pada suaminya itu,"Dia pantas diberi tau. Ia bahkan tidak bias memotong rambutnya yang buruk itu!" ujar Jiraiya.

"Tapi tak bisakah kau membiarkannya makan dalam damai!?" Keduanya pun bertengkar, Konohamaru yang berada diantara mereka pun menyipitkan matanya karena bosan harus mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar karena Naruto lagi.

XXX

Sakura dan Ino pun tengah berjalan untuk memasuki kelas mereka,"Sakura!" Panggil Ino.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Sakura yang menoleh pada sahabatnya itu, Ino pun menolehkan kepalanya,"Itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan sahabat-sahabatnya, sahabatnya itu suka mengenalkan Naruto dengan anak baru. Jika kau terlihat oleh beberapa dari mereka kau akan dipanggil kesana." Ujar Ino. Sakura pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya,"Jangan lihat, ayo terus jalan!" Sentak Ino, Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan.

"Naruto!" Choji tampak menyenggol bahu pria pirang yang berada disampingnya, Naruto pun menoleh,"Apa?" Sahut Naruto.

"Ada yang baru bersama Ino." Ujar Choji, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Choji, ia tampak menghisap rokoknya lalu membuang asapnya,"Hei, kalian berdua kesini!" Panggil Naruto, 2 gadis itu pun dengan terpaksa menghampiri mereka karena tak ingin menjadi murid yang akan di _bully _karena menentang sang senior.

"Hei kau, kembali kekelas dan ikuti pelajaran!" Perintah Choji pada Ino, Ino pun tak dapat melawan ia menatap Sakura sekilas lalu meninggalkannya.

"Apa ini tahun pertama kau disini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura, gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau masuk kelas apa?" Tanya Naruto,"Ke-kedokteran." Jawab Sakura gugup, karena yang berada dihadapannya adalah berandalan kampus ini. Ino bercerita seperti itu pada dirinya.

"Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan salam pada seniormu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura,"Good morning, _Senpai_." Ucap Sakura,"Bukan… Bukan seperti itu dengan memakai tangan." Ujar Naruto. Sakura pun meletakkan tangannya dipinggir alisnya, Naruto bermaksud mengucapkan salam sambil hormat,"Good Morning, _Senpai_." Ucap Sakura untuk ke-2 kalinya.

"Lakukan itu setiap kau bertemu denganku." Ucap Naruto, Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aaa… Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang tangannya menunjuk sesuatu yang bersembunyi disiku Sakura,"Ini buku, _senpai_." Jawab Sakura mengambil bukunya yang berada disikunya,"Berikan padaku." Sakura pun memberikan buku itu pada Naruto, Naruto pun menerimanya lalu membuka lembar demi lembar buku milik junior nya itu. Dan ia pun menemukan sesuatu di buku Sakura,"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu kelopak bunga sakura, _senpai_." Jawab Sakura,"Aku tau… tapi kenapa berada disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kata ayah itu adalah bunga keberuntungank, Jika aku simpan dibuku aku akan selalu beruntung." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum,"Pfft…" Naruto dan teman-temannya tampak menahan tawa,"Zaman sekarang masih percaya akan hal itu." Ucap Chouji disela tawanya, Sakura pun merasa tersinggung, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Sudah…Sudah…" Naruto yang sudah selesai tertawa pun menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah tertawa tersebut,"Hmm… Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi menunjuk sebuah kotak yang berada di himpitan siku Sakura, Sakura pun mengambilnya,"Ini kotak makan siang, _senpai_." Ujar Sakura,"Berikan padaku…" Ucap Naruto, Sakura pun memberikan kotak itu pada Naruto, dan tanpa Naruto sadari tangannya bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya, Namun pria pirang itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Naruto pun membuka tutup kotak makan siang juniornya,"Woww… Sandwich!" Seru pria pirang itu lalu mencicipinya,"Mmm… Enak." Gumam Naruto, Choji yang notabene suka makan pun menatap kotak yang berada ditangan Naruto, Naruto pun menyadarinya lalu memberikan kotak itu pada Choji.

"Terimakasih, kawan! Kau benar-benar mengerti aku!" Ucap Choji yang siap-siap untuk memakan Sandwich itu, Naruto tampak ingin mengelap tangannya dibaju Choji namun pria itu menggelak,"Jangan lakukan itu padaku, Naruto!" Naruto pun ingin melakukannya pada Kiba namun pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Choji. Naruto pun melihat kebawah lalu menemukan buku milik juniornya. Ia pun mengambilnya untuk menjadikan itu alat untuk mengelap tangannya tapi sang junior langsung menyela.

"Jangan lakukan itu, _senpai_. Itu tidak baik." Ujar Sakura yang menyerahkan botol minumnya pada pria itu. Naruto pun tertegun sejenak lalu mengambil botol minum Sakura, ia pun menyiram tangannya lalu meminum air dari botol itu,"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, _senpai_." Jawab Sakura,"Apa artinya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura pun menggeleng,"Aku tidak tau, _senpai_." Jawab Sakura.

"Siapa yang memberimu nama?" Tanya Naruto,"Ibuku… _senpai_." Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan padanya." Ujar Naruto,"Mmm… Ibuku telah meninggal, _senpai._" Naruto pun tampak kebingungan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Aaa… Apa ayahmu masih ada?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura pun mengangguk,"Kalau begitu tanyakan pada ayahmu." Naruto pun mengakhiri minumnya lalu memberikan kembali botol itu pada pemiliknya.

"Sekarang kau dapat pergi." Ucap Naruto,"Mmm… Kotak makan siang?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto pun menoleh kearah Choji yang tengah asyik makan lalu ia pun memukul leher Choji,"Uhuk…! Naruto!" Choji pun terbatuk, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil kembali kotak makan Sakura lalu menutupnya dan memberinya pada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu pergi Naruto tampak memandang punggung gadis itu yang mulai menjauh lalu ia melihat kebawah. Dan menemukan kelopak bunga Sakura milik juniornya.

**TBC**

**Aaa... Rate my new fanfic pleaseee~~ *Puppy eyes* Hope u likt it all... Dan maaf kalau Narutonya tampak brutal disini. Namun Naruto lah yang cocok untuk jadi pasangan Sakura :D XD**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii... Minna-san ^^ Anyway... Thanks for review... :D I love it... :D hehehe... Tanpa banyak omong saya bakal lanjutin nih fanfic... ^w^ Sorry kalo chapter sebelumnya ada typo... hehe**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kismoto**

**Warning: OOC, Alur kecepetan, Typo, mystypo, Dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Sakura sedang menawarkan teh hangat pada Ayah dan Tunangannya Sai, keduanya tampak sedang mengobrol.

"Ayah... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu." Ujar Sakura, Kizashi yang tadinya mengobrol dengan Sai pun mengalihkan pandangannya,"Tanya apa anakku?" Tanya Kizashi pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Ayah... Apa arti dari namaku?" Tanya Sakura kembali sembari sedikit menunduk,"Kenapa harus sekarang, Sakura?"

"Ayolah... Ayah. Beritahu aku, banyak yang bertanya arti dari namaku... Mereka menggodaku, Ayah." Ujar Sakura.

"Hahaha..." Kizashi tertawa sejenak,"Arti dari namamu adalah..."

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis bisu menghampiri Naruto dan teman-temannya. Gadis itu pertama kalinya mendatangi Chouji, Pria gemuk itu pun merasa terganggu karena gadis ini berteriak-teriak dan berkata tidak jelas pada dirinya. Karena penampilan gadis itu sangat buruk, Chouji mengiranya seorang pengemis,"Aku hanya punya ini." Ujar Choji memberikan koin pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun menatap heran pemberian Choji, Lalu melempar koin itu kembali pada Choji,"Hei... Kenapa kau memukulku! Dasar gila!" Seru Choji, gadis itu hanya diam dan berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

Gadis itu tampak menarik-narik jaket Naruto, Pria itu pun menoleh saat melihat tangannya yang meminta-minta,"Paman Ichiraku! Berikan dia secangkir teh!" Teriak Naruto, Orang yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh lalu mengacungkan jempolnya,"Baiklah, Naruto-_sama_!"

Gadis itu pun meninggalkan Naruto, dia menghampiri kedai itu untuk mengambil teh yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Dengan hebohnya gadis itu membuka sebuah toples berisi makanan ringan,"Jangan ambil apapun!" Ujar Ichiraku yang memukul punggung tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu pun beralih lagi kesamping kedai yang ternyata ada Pein dan sahabatnya yang sedang nongkrong.

"Ini tehmu, Eh!" Ichiraku kewalahan mencari gadis bisu itu, Gadis bisu itu pun berteriak memanggil Ichiraku, pria tua itu pun menyipitkan matanya kesal lalu memberikan teh itu pada Gadis bisu, Gadis bisu itu pun mengambilnya dengan cepat lalu meminumnya,"Aah..." Dia merasa relax.

Pein memperhatikan tali yang berada dirok gadis bisu itu lalu dengan senga, ia pun menariknya,"GYAAAA!" Gadis bisu itu berteriak, Gelas pun terjatuh dari tangannya dan pecah. Ia dengan cepat menaikkan kembali roknya, orang-orang Pein tertawa dengan bangga.

Kereta api telah lewat, Sang Jagoan... Naruto. Melihat adegan yang sangat tidak sopan itu, Ia menatap tajam Pein. Pria oranye itu pun ingin melarikan diri secepatnya, Namun Naruto lebih dulu menarik kerah bajunya. Lalu Naruto dengan penuh amarah pun memukul pipi Pein, Kisame mencoba menikam Naruto dari belakang namun Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan badan dan menendang Kisame hingga Steling kedai Ichiraku pecah.

Sakura yang menyaksikan perkelahian itu pun terbengong, matanya melebar,"Ayo pergi!" Ino sahabatnya menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura hanya diam sambil mengikuti Ino pergi.

Naruto pun memukul pipi kiri dan kanan Pein secara bergantian hingga menuju rel kereta api,"N-Naruto... Aku mohon jangan pukul aku lagi! Aku mohon dikakimu!" Pinta Pein yang sudah ketakutan akan dirinya jatuh di rel dan jadi daging, Naruto pun menatapnya sekilas lalu meninggalkannya, Pein pun berdiri lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto menghampiri gadis bisu itu yang tengah menangis, lalu ia mengambil botol air di kedai ichiraku dan membuka tutupnya,"Ayo minum." Perintah Naruto, gadis bisu itu masih Shock dia pun menggeleng,"Ayo..." Karena gadis itu tak mau Naruto pun memaksanya untuk minum agar merasa tenang.

**XXX**

"Konohamaru, Jika keatas bangunkan pamanmu!" Perintah Jiraiya pada anaknya, Konohamaru pun duduk ditangga,"Ini kan hari minggu, Ayah. Biarkanlah dia tidur." Bantah Konohamaru malas.

"Hari ini hari minggu tapi hari ini ulang tahunnya, Bodoh!" Ujar Jiraiya kesal, Konohamaru pun berdiri dengan semangat,"Ulang tahun!?" Seru Konohamaru. Tsunade pun datang menghampiri mereka,"Iya. hari ini kita akan ke tempat suci untuk berdoa." Ujar Tsunade, Konohamaru pun naik keatas dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Dijalan Naruto dan keluarganya sedang membeli sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada pendeta di tempat suci nanti, Tapi pemilik toko tidak menerima uang yang diberikan Jiraiya,"Ahh... Maaf, tuan. Kami tidak menerima uang dari orang yang berhubungan dengan Naruto-_sama_." Ujar pedangan itu, Jiraiya pun menoleh kearah Naruto,"Hm." Jiraiya hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memasukkan lagi dompetnya ke saku celananya.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju, lalu dijalan mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria dan tiba-tiba pria itu membungkukkan badannya,"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_sama_." Jiraiya pun menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka, Naruto pun menggerakkan kepalanya menyuruh pria itu pergi.

"Lihat reputasi adikmu! Semua orang takut padanya." Ujar Jiraiya tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, Jiraiya." Ucap Tsunade.

"Kau tidak suka jika mereka menghormatiku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka bukan menghormati tapi takut padamu!" jawab Jiraiya.

"Baiklah... Jika kau tak suka, aku akan pergi saja dari sini." Ujar Naruto bersiap membalikkan badan, Namun Tsunade langsung menyela,"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh pergi... Dan kau Jiraiya biarkan dia damai pada hari ulang tahunnya ini." Ucap Tsunade.

"Kau selalu memanjakannya, Tsunade." Ucap Jiraiya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju mereka pun masuk kedalam tempat suci, Tempat itu sangat indah banyak pohon-pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Naruto memandangi tempat yang indah itu dan saat ia menoleh kesamping ia melihat seorang gadis yang tampaknya tengah berdoa kepada Tuhannya. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menoleh kearah dirinya dan gadis itu langsung hormat padanya,"Good morning, Senpai." Naruto langsung menggerakkan matanya agar gadis itu menoleh lagi kedepan.

"Sakura, Nanti antarkan makanan untuk Sai." Perintah Kizashi pada anaknya,"Baiklah, Ayah." Sakura pun menyalim tangan ayahnya lalu pergi. Naruto mengikutinya pergi dan ia memilih memakai jalan pintas.

"Jadi kau anaknya seorang pendeta?" Suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh, setelah memakai sandal-nya ia pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Halo..." Sapa Sakura.

"Hai..." balas Naruto.

"Suaramu indah ternyata..." Puji Naruto,"U-umm..." pipi Sakura memerah.

"Jadi itu ayahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya... Ayahku adalah seorang pendeta disini. Tempat ini sudah ada sejak zaman buyutku." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang buyutku, yang kutau dulu kakekku adalah seorang petinju." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa mungkin karena itu kau suka memukuli orang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali, ia tengah memegangi matanya yang kelilipan,"Kenapa, Senpai?" Tanya Sakura yang tampaknya khawatir.

"Mataku kemasukan debu." Jawab Naruto sambil tetap memegang matanya.

Sakura pun memberikan tisu pada Naruto,"Pakai ini." Ucap Sakura, Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Jadi apa kau tau arti dari namamu?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura pun mengangguk,"Sakura adalah nama dewi yang muncul dari dalam pohon Sakura, tapi itu hanya mitos. Dewi Sakura dapat menyembuhkan seseorang dengan teknik meditasi. Sedangkan Haruno artinya adalah orang yang dapat memenangkan hati seseorang." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto pun bertepuk tangan, Sakura pun mengambil kue yang ada dikeranjangnya,"Ini..." Sakura memberikan kue itu pada Naruto, Naruto pun mengambilnya lalu mencicipinya,"Apa nama makanan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haruno Oishi." Jawab Sakura.

"Ini enak, Kau beli dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak beli... Aku buat sendiri." Jawab Sakura.

"Boleh minta lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun mengambil 2 lagi untuk Naruto,"Keduanya enak... Kue ini dan Namamu." Ujar Naruto. Sakura pun tersenyum tersipu.

**XXX**

"Minggir...Minggir..." ucap Choji, dia dan temannya Naruto dan Kiba ingin turun untuk mendapatkan kursi paling depan. Mereka sedang berada di pentas. Mereka pun mendapatkannya lalu duduk, penampilan teman mereka, Rock lee. Telah selesai, para penonton tertawa dan bersorak-sorak.

"Penampilan selanjutnya puisi dari Haruno Sakura!" Mendengar itu Naruto yang tadinya tampak malas langsung membenarkan dan membuka kacamatanya bersiap untuk melihat penampilan juniornya.

"Sekarang kita akan mati kebosanan mendengar puisinya!" Teriak salah satu mahasiswa, Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"Ukhum..." Sakura terbatuk pelan tapi karena mulutnya tepat didepan microfon, suara batuknya menjadi menggema diruangan itu,"Hei, bersihkan tenggorokanmu, gadis!" Teriak salah satu mahasiswa.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura pun memulai membacakan puisinya,"Barat adalah pasangan timur, begitupun langit dan bumi."

"Dan rumput adalah anaknya bumi... Hahahaha..." Sela salah satu mahasiswa tertawa keras, mahasiswa yang lain mengikutinya tertawa. Sakura pun merasa tidak punya keberanian untuk melanjutkan puisinya,"Sakura! Lanjutkan!" Ino menyemangatinya.

"Hei... Cepat bacakan puisimu! Kami ingin cepat-cepat pergi!" Teriak salah satu mahasiswa, Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mahasiswa itu pun merasa tak senang dan ingin marah, Lalu ia pun naik ke pentas. Seketika ruangan pun hening. Dia menyuruh Sakura bergeser untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke microfon.

"Aku memaksakan diri untuk datang kesini, dan yang kudengar adalah suara tawaan. Dan aku juga datang kesini karena aku ingin mendengar puisinya karena aku suka, Jadi bagi yang suka silahkan dengarkan baik-baik dan yang tidak suka diam dan dengarkan, atau aku hajar kau setelah pentas ini selesai!" Jelas Naruto lalu membiarkan Sakura mendekati microfon lagi.

"Tepuk tangan untuk Sakura!" Teriak Naruto, Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan meriah. Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya, sedangkan ruangan kini sudah hening. Dan Sakura pun memulai membacakan puisinya.

"Barat adalah pasangan timur, begitupun langit dan bumi, Bumi adala putrinya matahari. Karena itulah matahari selalu menyinari bumi. Seperti seorang ibu yang menyinari anaknya." Sakura melanjutkan membaca puisi, Naruto mendengar puisi itu begitu serius dan tanpa terasa air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

"Senpai... Hiks... Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura yang air matanya juga mengalir, Naruto pun bertepuk tangan lalu menoleh kebelakang dan terlihatlah ruangan yang kosong. Naruto pun kembali bertepuk tangan, gadis itu meninggalkan pentas.

.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari tangga, ia menghampiri rak bukunya. Lalu ia pun mengambil sebuah buku dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Dan ia pun menemukan sesuatu dipertengahan buku,"Ini kan..." Naruto mengambilnya, kelopak bunga milik Sakura yang bersamanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Ia masih menyimpan bunga itu. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto seperti merasakan suara nyanyian terdengar ditelinganya,"Sakura..." Gumamnya.

Ia pun memilih tiduran ditangga sambil menatap dan bermain dengan kelopak bunga itu. Wajah Sakura terlintas dipikirannya, suaranya yang indah beralun ditelinganya, Dan tanpa ia sadari Tsunade sang kakak ipar pun memergokinya,"Naruto...?" Panggil Tsunade.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurannya itu,"Kakak ipar?" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tsunade, Naruto menyembunyikan kelopak itu didalam bukunya,"Membaca buku..." Ujar Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia naik keatas,"Aku mau tidur... Selamat malam, kak." Ucap Naruto.

"Aneh..." Gumam Tsunade.

**TBC**

**Ah... Anou... ^^ Sebelumnya semua yang dibuat diatas adalah Fiksi dan masalah arti dari nama Sakura itu saya ngarang-ngarang XDD. hehehe... :Da Dan puisi juga saya buatnya asal-asalan XDD**

**Anyway, RnR Please... ^^v  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... Minna-san! XD Kayaknya udah lama nih gak update nih fanfic... hehehe, Maaf ya baru dirilis chap 3 nya! ^3^)a Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang ingat sama fanfic ini... hihihi.**

**Warning: Maybe OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, Abal, etc XD**

**Oh iya! Saya minjem karakter Grell Sutcliff dari Kuroshitsuji milik ****YANA TABOSO**** untuk jadi anak Karin dan Suigetsu XD**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Dipagi hari yang cerah disebuah perumahan, yang tepatnya adalah tempat tinggal seorang Sakura. Dia melihat sebuah taksi berhenti didepan rumahnya, dia yang tadinya sedang menyirami bunga. Kini mematikan keran air, lalu menghampiri kakaknya yang tampak kacau yang baru saja turun dari taksi.

"Kakak...?" Dia menghampiri kakaknya, lalu memeluknya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan melihat air mata yang mengalir ke pipi kakaknya,"Kakak..." Wanita itu masuk kedalam rumah, dan Sakura pun menghampirinya.

Sedangkan didalam rumah kakaknya tengah duduk dilantai sambil menangis, mengadu kepada ayahnya tentang suaminya,"Dia meminta uang padaku dan jika aku tak memberinya uang. Dia tidak akan memberikan Grell kepadaku." isak Karin.

"Hm... Aku tak habis pikir bahwa ia melakukan hal seperti itu," ucap Kizashi sedih,"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada, Suigetsu-_san_." sambung Sai ingin menenangkan semuanya, tapi semuanya tampak menunduk dan bersedih.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Siang harinya, Ino dan Sakura pergi mencari rumah Naruto... Ya seorang senior di kampus. Mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah masalah Sakura, hanya saja ia tak berani pergi sendiri sehingga Sakura mengajak Ino untuk pergi. Dan sesampainya ditempat yang dituju, Ino melihat seorang berambut putih(bukan uban) yang sedang menyiram tanaman, memang tampangnya atau hal lain Ino sampai berpikir bahwa pria itu adalah tukang kebun.

"Hei, tukang kebun! Apa benar ini rumah nomor 10A?" Pria berambut putih yang mendengar suara itu pun berdiri tegak dan melihat ke kiri maupun ke kanan mencari asal suara itu,"Hei, tukang kebun! Aku disini!" panggil Ino berteriak.

Pria berambut putih itu pun menghampiri Ino,"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu. Kau tukang kebun, kan?" Tanya Ino balik. Pria itu pun menatap Ino kesal namun ia bersabar sedikit,"Ini adalah rumahku. Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Oh... Benarkah ini rumah nomor 10A?" tanya Ino sekali lagi, Pria itu pun mengangguk.

"Apa ada Naruto didalam?" tanya Ino. Jiraiya mengangguk lagi,"Ada perlu apa? Biar kusampaikan padanya?"

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang bicara." ujar Ino, Jiraiya mengangguk,"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk... Biar aku panggilkan dia." Jiraiya pun meninggalkan keduanya, Ino dan Sakura pun mengikuti pria berambut putih itu masuk kedalam.

Naruto tampak menuruni tangga dengan Choji,"Apa celanaku sudah benar?" tanya Naruto pada Chouji. Tetapi pertanyaanya tidak diubris oleh Choji karena pria itu berhenti saat melihat 2 orang gadis tengah berada diruang tamu. Naruto sempat menoleh kebelakang, lalu saat Choji memberi tanda Naruto pun kembali menoleh kedepan.

"Selamat siang, _Senpai_." seorang gadis terlihat hormat padanya, Naruto pun tersenyum simpul. Lalu, ia turun kebawah tetapi sebelum menghampiri Sakura dan Ino, ia menyapa keponakannya Konohamaru dan menyuruhnya pergi. Lalu, ia pun menoleh kearah Ino dan Sakura... Mempersilahkan keduanya duduk, Naruto menarik meja sehingga berpapasan dengan Sakura. Pria pirang itu memandangi wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Mmm..." Sakura merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu,"Naruto, kami ke-" Naruto menoleh kearah Ino yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura,"Yamanaka Ino." jawab Sakura. Naruto pun kembali menoleh kearah gadis pirang pucat itu,"Ino-_san_, biarkan Sakura saja yang berbicara." ujar Naruto. Ino pun mengangguk.

"_Sen_-" ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Naruto,"Nanti dulu... Karena ini hari pertamamu kerumahku, jadi mintalah suatu. Ayo katakan..." pinta Narutoo, Sakura sempat melirik kearah Ino sejenak. Lalu, ia pun menggeleng pelan,"Kami punya teh, kopi, minuman bersoda, biskuit, keripik, dan kue. Ayo makanlah sesuatu." sambung Naruto. Namun, tidak ada sahutan, hening.

"Choji!" panggil Naruto, yang merasa dipanggil pun menyahut,"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Choji.

"Ambilkan minuman bersoda dan kue, ya!" perintah Naruto. Yang disuruh pun mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kedapur tetapi dihalang oleh Naruto,"Choji!" panggil Naruto, dengan agak malas Choji pun membalikkan badannya,"Ya?"

Naruto pun merogoh-rogoh saku baju dan celananya,"Rokok?" Naruto menegadahkan tangannya, meminta. Choji pun merogoh sakunya mengambil sebungkus rokok, lalu melemparnya kearah Naruto. Dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Naruto,"Baiklah... Silahkan pergi." Choji pun berbalik dan pergi kearah dapur.

.

.

Jiraiya yang tengah memakai bajunya pun melihat Choji yang lewat didepan kamarnya,"Choji, kemarilah!" panggil Jiraiya, pria gemuk itu pun menghampiri Jiraiya,"Ada apa, kak?"

"Siapa mereka yang datang?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Oh... Mereka adalah mahasiswi kampus." jawab Choji. Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk,"Baiklah, aku mau mengambil makanan untuk mereka." ujar Choji, lalu meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Choji pun kembali ketempat Naruto juga 2 mahasiswi di ruang tamu,"Hai semua... Makanan sudah datang!" seru Choji yang tengah membawa nampan, lalu ia memberikannya pada Naruto, pria pirang itu pun menerimanya. Lalu meletakkannya dimeja.

"Ambil kuenya satu." perintah Naruto, Ino pun mengambi kue dengan perasaan agak ragu sedangkan Sakura diberikan langsung oleh Naruto, begitupun untuk minumannya.

"Nah... Dan ini untukmu." Naruto melempar kue kepada Choji dan pria gemuk itu pun langsung menangkapnya.

Keadaan pun masih hening, Sakura dan Ino samasekali tak memakan ataupun meminum hal yang diberikan oleh Naruto tadi. Mereka masih ragu dan merasa canggung karena sebenarnya mereka kesini hanya ingin membicarakan suatu hal dan tidak akan berlangsung lama.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku?" tanya Naruto membuat keadaan menjadi serius.

"Aku menghilangkan kartu ujianku, _Senpai_." jawab Sakura sedikit menunduk, karena jika wajahnya menghadap kedepan, ia akan berpapasan dengan wajah Naruto. Dan juga karena pria itu sedang merokok... Asapnya menganggu.

"Hmm... Lalu?" Naruto tampak mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh juniornya itu.

"Pengumuman di mading mengatakan bahwa tanpa kertas itu tidak boleh ikut ujian." ujar Sakura. Sejenak keadaan masih terlihat hening dan serius sampai pada akhirnya sang pemilik rumah terlihat menahan tawa.

"Pfft..." pria itu menahan tawa, si rambut pirang,"Hanya karena hal itu? Kau datang pada orang yang tepat. Tenang saja nanti aku akan pergi ke kampus dan merobek pengumuman itu dan kau akan bebas mengikuti ujian." jelas Naruto.

"Umm... _Senpai_ membicarakan ini pada kepala sekolah kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya Sakura... kami sama sekali tak membicarakan ini pada kepala sekolah. Kami bisa melakukan apa yang ingin kami lakukan, karena apa yang kukatakan adalah yang kulakukan." jawab Naruto.

Sesaat keadaan pun kembali hening, Ino tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena dari saat pertama kali ia berbicara, Naruto sudah tidak mengizinkannya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia harus tidak bicara karena Naruto adalah seorang senior, orang yang dihormati dan benar yang dia katakan tadi _apa yang ia katakan adalah yang ia lakukan_. Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan sesekali ia melirik kearah Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ panjang itu tampak membeku duduk berpapasan dengan Naruto. Ia pun menggeleng pelan.

"Naruto! Ada telfon untukmu!" seru Choji. Pria berambut pirang itu pun menoleh, Choji pun melempar telfon pada Naruto dan refleks Naruto pun langsung mengangkapnya. Ia memposisikan telfon di telinganya.

"_Naruto-sama, apa ada lagi yang harus kami lakukan_?" tanya seseorang disebrang telfon yang ternyata adalah Tsunade, kakak iparnya.

"Semuanya sudah ada disini... Tidak ada lagi yang aku perlukan bahkan juga kau." jawab Naruto, Tsunade yang mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu pun terkejut lalu langsung mematikan telfon. Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura, lalu melempar telfon itu kebelakang,"Tangkap!" serunya, tetapi telfon malah terjatuh dilantai.

"Dia tidak mau bunyi." cengir Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Keesokan harinya di kampus, Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berdiri didepan mading. Naruto terlihat seperti sedang khawatir dan menunggu seseorang, ya seseorang. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba... Orang yang dikhawatirkan pun kini tengah berjalan bersama sahabatnya, mereka berdua tampak tengah mengobrol.

"Hai... Sakura. Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Naruto. Kedua gadis itu pun berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan sehingga mereka berhadapan dengan Naruto dan agar terlihat lebih sopan.

"Berjalan dengan baik." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih." ujar Ino.

"Aku ingin Sakura yang mengucapkannya." pria pirang itu tampak seperti memprotes walau wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Terimakasih, _Senpai_." ujar Sakura, membungkukkan badannya sejenak. Lalu, pergi dengan Ino meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto menatap punggung gads yang telah menjauh itu sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Para sahabat Naruto yaitu, Kiba, Rock lee, dan Choji pun melihat Naruto yang tampak aneh. Lalu, Lee pun nyengir tidak jelas.

"Lihat! Gadis itu mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada Naruto, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lee.

"Dia menghilangkan kartu ujiannya. Jadi aku membantunya untuk mengikuti ujian." jawab Naruto.

"Hei! Ceroboh sekali dia. Hei, gadis!" teriak Kiba. Naruto pun langsung membekap mulut Kiba,"Mbbhh..."

"Jangan! Dia itu gadis yang baik." ujar Naruto menyela Kiba, dan seketika Choji pun berkata,"Gadis yang baik adalah gadis yang pantas untuk dicintai." ujar Choji,"Gadis yang baik pantas untuk dipuji." lanjut Lee.

"Dia itu suka bernyanyi... Aku mendengarnya, saat aku pergi ketempat suci." cerita Naruto, sahabat-sahabatnya pun tertawa,"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Seorang Naruto pergi ke tempat suci?" tanya Choji.

"Kakakku menyeretku kesana dan disebut apa? Mmm... _Haruno oishi_, Dia pembuat kue yang enak." ujar Naruto.

"Kau makan itu juga?" tanya Lee. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Eh!? Naruto, matamu merah? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto pun langsung mengucek-ucek matanya,"Ah! Kemarin aku tidak dapat tidur." jawab Naruto.

"Damai tersesat... Tidur tersesat." ujar Choji.

"Gadis itu telah membuat Naruto gila! Oi! Naruto-_senpai_, telah jatuh cinta!" teriak Lee.

Naruto pun mengkerutkan dahinya, pipinya tampak memerah,"Hei! Lihat... wajahnya memerah!" goda Choji. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Ia belum pernah merasa semalu ini, seumur hidupnya.

"Jangan sembarangan!" Naruto pun membuang rokok yang berada disudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum tidak jelas.

**TBC**

**Aku tau... Ini pendek. Tapi ya... Hehehe. Maklumin aja... ^^a Saya emang gak bisa ngetik banyak-banyak XD I'm sorry. :Da**

**RnR, please? ^^a**


End file.
